


Blanket Hog

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [18]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Oh, could you do a fluff “Stop hogging all the blankets!” for elorcan, pretty please? (I'm trash for elorcan and rowaelin 😍😍😍)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 43





	Blanket Hog

Elide was very much done when she slammed the door of her apartment. She immediately felt remorse for it because Lorcan was most likely already asleep. She’d been hit on a few too many times tonight at the diner she worked at. There had been a football game on so all the unsavouries were out tonight in full force and she’d wished Lorcan’s glowering face had been there to scare them off. Usually she just let it wash over her and taking no notice of them, but tonight she had just been too tired, too sick of their snide comments and each one had just wound her up further. 

She dropped her bag on the couch and had already stripped off her work shirt by the time she reached the bedroom. The sight of Lorcan sprawled out in their bed made something in her chest ease, her shoulders loosen. His sharp features softened in sleep, making him look younger and it always made her smile. Elide continued to undress then slipped on one of Lorcan’s shirts to sleep in. Then she didn’t wait any longer to then slip into bed. 

She didn’t want to wake Lorcan so she let him be, curling onto her side facing away from him. Elide tugged on the blanket just to cover herself a little better and settled down to sleep. Then a few moments later the blanket was tugged from her as Lorcan shifted in his sleep. Elide just pulled it over herself again. But it happened again and again, all a little too quickly for someone who was meant to be sleeping.

“Stop hogging all the blankets!” Elide snapped and tugged the blanket a bit more forcefully. Lorcan easily tugged it back over himself. Elide let out a frustrated sound. 

Then a warm body cuddled up to her, an arm snaking around around her to pull her closer to his hard body. 

“Well, somebody slammed the door and woke me up,” Lorcan whispered in her ear, his voice rough from sleep and it made Elide shiver. 

She let out a heavy sigh. “Sorry.”

Lorcan propped himself up on an elbow so he could look at her face. “What’s wrong, love?”

Elide rolled onto her back to she could look up him propped above her. 

“Just a bunch of jerks at work,” Elide said. “And I’m just wound a bit tight.”

Something flickered in Lorcan’s eyes and then he smirked down at her as his hand ran up her thigh, then her side, dipping straight beneath her shirt. _His_ shirt. When his hand brushed higher Elide couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped her lips. Lips that Lorcan was now kissing. 

“Let me help you unwind.”

Elide laughed as Lorcan rolled on top of her, assaulting her with light kisses. When the kisses turned deeper and slower, she lost herself in him forgetting everything but him.


End file.
